Blood-Red Like Roses
by The Inspectre
Summary: Ruby's closing up shop at the Xiao Long cafe one night when she comes across an individual out for her blood, and a little something else too it seems. A white haired girl who's almost too pretty to be human? Something about her just seems a little off.. Then again the supernatural isn't exactly hidden in this world. Modern AU with fantasy/supernatural. White Rose. Oneshot/prequel.
1. Weiss Zahne

_Inspectre Offline._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..Inspectre Online._

 _"Sorry I'm late. I had other business to attend to."_

 _Shoutout if anyone can pinpoint the quote. A hint, it's from the 4th Super Smash Bros game._

 _Anyhoothoot, presenting my next story! A saucy little piece called, drumroll please.. Blood-Red Like Roses! ...*crickets * Yeah I know ohmyglob it's so freakin' original and never before has the red like roses thing been used in a fanfic title, like, evar._

 _Funny that it's also oddly appropriate considering this story has blutsaugers- I mean vampires. A vampire. Plus the official song is called Red Like Roses and there's a bit of the lyrics where it says 'It's your blood that's red like roses'. Pretty sure that correlation has also been done in some other fic before. I can't be the first person to write a vampire AU in the RWBY FNDM but it's a neat idea. A new spin on an old genre can be interesting. I feel like I should know this but I usually prefer to browse completed works so I filter out ones labeled In-Progress and CRAP I FORGOT TO CHANGE THE STATUS OF GOLDEN SPARK. Thanks for reminding me brain! I'mma go do that real quick. BRB._

 _..._

 _ANYWay *hits Caps Lock again* Why did I even have that on. Real men use the Shift Key._

 _So yeah. Probably not the first person to write a vampire AU or make a reference to the song but y'know what I wanna do it too so there. Fair warning, this work is rated M for a good reason! Lemons ahead so- No not the candy, the- Where did that term even originate? Like, who decided lemon was going to be the term to describe fics with scenes of a sexual nature? I need to look that up 'cause I don't see the connection right off the bat. ..Heheh. Bat. Oh yeah and warning, these lemons are kinda rapey. See right below for details but later on things'll be more fluffy and y'know, consensual._

 _Okay so LET'S DO DIS. And see if I can actually pull off a goddamn oneshot or if I'm just doomed to write multishots forever. Like I said/vaguely implied this story IS going to have a sequel but I want to see if I can write this to where it could stand alone. A few notes before we start. Seriously I started the first paragraph before I forgot I did the preview in the epilogue of Golden Spark and not here. So.._

 _Mostly modern AU. No Faunus, instead we have the less common but known presence of supernatural and mythos type creatures. Any that aren't humanoid, for the purposes of this fic (like say the kickass manticore), are. Dust exists but primarily used for combating any of the evil creatures that don't wanna play nice with the humans and coexist. There are also Hunters, but no academies. Takes place on a modern Remnant. Ruby's 16, Weiss is '18', Yang's 20, and Blake is 19._

 _Post Edit Note: In order to fix a continuity error a reader pointed out way along the sequel I had to redownload this chapter and edit that, about somebody's features. If there's any formatting or proofreading errors left behind lemme know 'kay? 'Cause instead of downloading straight to my device it took me to a page I could copy it, and copypaste/saving it back on FF came out with a bunch of HTML mumbo jumbo so I had to fix that too. Thought that text looked wierd.._

* * *

 ***sometime in the evening at a diner in Vale City, downtown area***

 **...**

The place was a little crowded today the girl noted, walking back to her work area after having gone to use the restroom and wash her hands. She was dressed in long maroon pants and a 3-button shirt as well as a dark green apron, a cap bearing the logo of the Xiao Long Cafe over her black hair. Bright silver eyes darted about over the customers as she finished taking another order and went back behind the counter, placing a note over on a suspended string via clothespin where a few other people were cooking or preparing those orders.

"Sheesh Ruby, again? Who knew that recipe would become so popular?" Someone called.

"Huh? Which one Jaune?" The female stopped, looking over her shoulder at one of her similarly dressed coworkers. Jaune Arc, a rather bumbling but good-natured guy she knew from high school. Currently dating one of the most popular athletes for Beacon High. How he got that lucky she had no idea but hey, good for him.

"The strawberry cheesecake. Some redheaded knight comes in like every day for it. I swear she's gonna get fat if she- Ow!" Jaune rubbed his head, another person having thwacked him there with a wooden spoon for his comment. Her fiery blonde sister, Yang Xiao Long. Daughter of the proprietor Taiyang and her sister. Well technically her adoptive sister. Her own father, Qrow Branwen, along with her mother Summer had both been slain in a fierce battle during a home invasion gone wrong back when she was just a child. If it hadn't been for their neighbor Taiyang and his wife Raven kicking in the door and coming to the rescue that night, there would have been no survivors.

In place of her own parents the two took her in and made her a part of their family. Perhaps partially because Raven was Qrow's sister and would never have let Ruby go to a strange one, but she insisted that even if they hadn't been related she still would have taken her with open arms. This of course meant she got to grow up under the care of Yang who became very attached to Ruby and grew into the role of big sister very quickly, to the point where she'd become a sensitive spot for the blonde. As evidenced by the fact that when a certain group of individuals came into the cafe that fateful day she immediately switched spots, having Ruby delivering plates and drinks to another section instead of having to stay at the register and deal with those punks. After all everybody knew who 'they' were..

The Four Feathers. A group of no-good gangbangers that did hardly anything productive and seemed to just exist to harass people and cause trouble. The first was Cardin Winchester. The leader and a tall muscular man with short brown hair and a grin that just screamed smug snake. He carried a billy club on his belt and wore the uniform of their group which was a pair of blue jeans and a leather jacket with a single red feather on the back. Shirts and shoes differed between them with his being a black t-shirt and a pair of work boots.

Then there were his three goons. Sky Lark, Dove Bronzewing, and Russel Thrush. Sky was an even taller figure with combed back dark blue hair, a fire axe on his back that while unconventional he was very skilled with when it came to intimidating people. An also smug grin stretched across his face as he walked behind Cardin and in front of the others. Next was Dove Bronzewing, a rather serious fellow with almost bowl cut brown hair and a sword on his hip. Unlike the rest he gazed upon everyone with idle disdain rather than some cocky sneer thanks to his somewhat laid back but narcissistic mentality. The last was Russel Thrush and while one of the Four Feathers he was perhaps the least suited to be there even while looking the most. His head was shaved, the only hair remaining in the form of a green mohawk giving him a rather punk look that contrasted his behavior. Most agreed that while almost as bad as the others, he had simply fallen in with the wrong crowd and could have been a tolerable person otherwise. A butterfly knife was flicking and spinning about in his fingers as he trailed behind, disinterestedly looking about the cafe.

That leader of theirs was the biggest problem being the face and (miniscule) brain of the group. Without him they were nothing but a bunch of cowards. With him, they were.. A lot of things. Not many that could be stated in polite company. Not that Cardin cared for things like politeness as he strolled up to the counter and slapped his hand on it to get Yang's attention. Ruby simply stepped away and went go get the first ready plate on the serving tray.

"Hey blondie, I'm in the mood for something hot and spicy. You on the menu?"

After getting no response he waved his hand in front of her face, Sky simply shrugging at him when he looked back. "..Hello? Hey. You deaf or somethin'?"

"Maybe if you actually looked up at it that'd answer your question." Yang replied with a scoff. Oh how she'd like to just grab him by the back of his head and mash it into the register until he started choking on nickels and dimes.. Too bad her father had already gotten onto her about her violent behavior. Especially where her sister was concerned. Hey at least she gave him a courteous smile.

"And my face is up here."

"Yeah but your boobs are down there."

Almost at the flashpoint already, just one more smart quip. Yang was so not in the mood for his crap today. Cardin snickered, thinking himself a comedian before someone tapped on his shoulder and asked if he was gonna order. Which he handwaved with a 'hold on' and kept his focus on the blonde cashier.

"Hey I ain't got all day. I'm trying to get something for my little bro."

"Yeah so hurry up would you?" Another voice called. Both of them sounded male, and both growing increasingly annoyed with him.

"Can't you see she's busy already? Take a number or I'll have my boys show you the ropes." Cardin thumbed over at the other three males, who in turn spun around to face the two people behind them. Then promptly started to back away with nervous expressions. After all the Four Feathers were nothing compared to the group THEY were a part of.. The House of the Twelve Signs.

The first was Scorpio, a towering 6'8" monster of tanned muscle riddled with scars. He wore alloyed black armor reminiscent of a scorpion's claws over his arms and shoulders and had the mark of Scorpio on his forehead, barechested and only in a pair of rugged blue jeans and sandals. Technically that violated the 'no shirt' policy but Yang certainly wasn't going to complain about the view. His solid black eyes gleamed like the incredibly menacing scorpion tail that extended from the center of his lower back/waist and rose up over his head, barely brushing the fauxhawk that was the same color as his pointed chin beard.

The second was Leo and while over a foot taller he wasn't nearly as thickly muscled as the other but still considerably big compared to most men. Golden brown hair was slicked back and much akin to a lion's mane, revealing feline amber eyes and a smile full of small pointed teeth. Another contrast was that he wore more to cover his figure consisting of dark gray chainmail underneath a suit of dark gold armor that included a breastplate adorned with the mark of Leo, claw-shaped pauldrons and vambraces, and a pair of greaves, cuisses, and boots.

Yes. They clearly weren't human. However this didn't seem to shock anyone present. In fact they more or less didn't care. Then again they weren't the only non-humans occupying the bakery. A look around would reveal several other characters that were more or less just as different. A raven-haired werecat was sitting in the corner reading a book, a redhead dressed in black holding some kind of red and white ball was talking with another female that had draconian wings, eyes, claws, and scales of red and orange, and what looked like a mosquito woman hovering around a blonde cyborg with a sleeveless hoody and black/yellow eyes. Inhumans were a bit of an uncommon but still prevalent existence in the world of Remnant. It was a nice mix of fantasy and modern age, hence those wearing armor or carrying swords. Many of them were of course stronger, faster, generally deadlier than normal humans or had some kind of special ability/trait that if not for the discovery of the element called Dust might have driven them to near extinction. At least the ones that weren't coexistence friendly would have.

The two of them were giving the kind of look that indicated they wouldn't be too hesitant about cleaning the gene pool as Scorpio grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him around. "Listen here jackass. Outta my way or I'll crush you like a paper cup."

"And quit harassin' this pretty girl too or I'll fillet the rest of you like fish."

Smartly taking that as a cue to leave he and the rest of the Four Feathers ducked around without a word and headed for the table furthest away from them. Leo couldn't resist the urge to lean over and hiss at Sky and Russel as they passed, laughing when they both stumbled and nearly tripped trying to get out of arm's reach before he and his 'brother' stepped up to the counter.

Ruby almost suppressed a giggle as well but failed, getting dirty looks from them as they paced past and hurriedly sat down. After handing out what she had taken and starting back for the kitchen she passed by the register and gave her sister a nudge. "Wow sis. Y'know you could've taken 'em if you wanted. I'd back you up. When dad started on you again I mean. Not like you'd need my help in a fight."

"Yeah but I don't need any more flak from him. You wanna take over again or keep delivering orders?" Yang asked as she came back and sat the trays down under the window connecting the kitchen and the main room.

"I dunno, maybe another tall dark and handsome stranger will come in and try to get your number."

"Pfft. Cardin doesn't fit any of those categories. Oh you mean that big dude or the cat boy?"

"Yeah." Ruby replied with a grin, earning a laugh from Yang before she sported a grin of her own. One of those knowing looks that lead Ruby to raise an eyebrow and almost ask 'what?' before she winked and slipped away from the register. 'You might wanna handle this one.' was all she said.

"Hi and welcome to the Xiao Long Cafe, see anything you- O-Oh it's you.." 'You' was apparently another female, one a little taller than Ruby with silvery-white hair pulled into two single braids over each shoulder. Her eyes were a most alluring shade of blue and her skin was nearly flawless, save for a black tattoo shaped like a scar over each eye. A gleaming white smile drew attention away from her unusual attire, a white dress that split halfway down the back and up one of her legs to just over mid-thigh. Definitely not casual wear.. That pale skin of hers also seemed to have a barely discernable glitter effect to it but maybe that was just her imagination..

She had been coming around a bit often for the past two weeks. Never really talked much but Ruby could swear more than once she'd caught her staring in a rather unnerving way.. As the female came up to the counter to order the brunette put on a slight smile. Maybe she could at least get a name this time. After all she never talked much aside from ordering.

"Umm.. What would you like today?"

"The usual. Tomato juice."

"Right. That'll be tw-" The sound of a bill being slapped on the counter caused her to jump a little, and the other simply told her to keep the change before walking off to a table in the corner. So much for socializing.. Ruby sighed and shook her head, placing the 50 Lien* note in the register and quickly scrawling 'tomato juice' on a note. "Maybe next time.."

"Aw cheer up Rubes. Maybe she's just shy." Yang tried to reassure her sister, patting her on the back and switching spots again.

"I dunno.. Hey lemme take this one." Perhaps not at the counter but maybe her table..?

"Already ahead of you. Order up. Go get her."

Ruby went over and collected the glass and a small saucer to set it on, receiving a thumbs up from Jaune. That had her pink cheeked and walking away, quietly muttering that it wasn't like that. Perhaps this mysterious starer did just want to talk and felt too awkward like Yang said. On her way to her table she had to walk past Cardin's and of course he wanted to be as much of a troll as possible before he got kicked out again, so his foot just happened to be conveniently sticking out when she walked by..

Needless to say the poor girl nearly flipped and yelped, flopping onto the floor as the tomato juice went flying. Right onto the unlucky customer that had ordered it. It hadn't exactly been a small thimble sized serving so she was covered from hair to heels with the red liquid. Horrified for the female more than angry at the one who'd tripped her she stared for a few seconds as the woman set down the phone she'd been texting on, staring ahead with a few blinks before sighing and immediately getting up. Her unreadable gaze was directed towards Ruby it looked like, who jumped to her feet and started spewing apology after another. Yet hardly any attention was actually paid to her as the white and now orangish red haired female paced past her and right to the table the Four Feathers were sitting at.

"You're a class act, aren't you?" She asked Cardin with a bit of amusement. He shrugged, saying something about how the color looked good on her before leaning back as his personal space was suddenly violated, a finger on his collar and piercing eyes next to his. "Is that so..? Meet me outside in two hours. You're going to be paying me back for this.."

With that she walked away. Sky let out a low whistle and asked Cardin what he was going to do. He was at a loss for words. Nobody usually ever stood up to him like that. They'd have to teach her a lesson, and so he decided they'd wait around until then. Ruby watched her walk back past and sit down rather perplexed. Two hours? That'd be about closing time..

"That was so humiliating.. Stupid jerks." She scowled, returning to the counter and brushing past her sister after giving Cardin's table a wide berth this time. If not for the fact their father (who coincidentally owned the building) had threatened to fire Yang and thus cut off most of her allowance, the blonde might have jumped over the counter and pummeled all four of them before throwing them out with the trash. She certainly had been giving them that kind of stare the entire time but relaxed when Ruby came back.

"You stay back here from now on until they leave, alright?"

"Yeah alright, umm.. Should probably fix another glass for her.. I'll pay for it. It was sorta my fault anyway."

"It sure as Hell wasn't and you know it. Ooh if I can catch them after closing in some dark corner of town.." Yang punched her fists together, teeth grit before instantly softening into a smile to address the next person that came up to the register.

"Don't. It's not worth it." Ruby replied before walking up to the window. For the rest of the day she couldn't help but think about that white haired figure. Especially after the two hours passed and she got up to go out the door. Cardin and his craven group of thugs followed only minutes after, and when neither returned or were seen after the fact she started to become rather worried. However she couldn't just leave the shop and go out looking in case they mugged her and left her on a street corner. Or worse..

So the only thing she could do was wait it out. It wasn't but another hour until closing. She had a few chores left to take care of along with emptying the register and cleaning the tables, since Yang and the others took care of the rest and with Taiyang being home sick and Raven staying to take care of him it was up to them to close up shop in the first place. The last task was for the garbage to go out in the dumpster next to the building in the alleyway. Everyone else was gone by then so the thought of going out there alone at this time of night daunted her a little. Still, it had to be done.

Hefting one of the bags over her shoulder Ruby shoved open the door that lead from the back of the building right into the alley. Thankfully she didn't have to go far, the container was only a few yards from it. The sky was clouded, barely allowing moonlight to filter onto the streets below and the streetlight waaay down the row not being very much help. A small bulb just over the door was really the only thing illuminating the dark and silent empty passage.

"Ugh.. This thing is so heavy.. At least the shop is doing well. Too bad dad's got the flu. I hope mom doesn't catch it from taking care of him." Even though they weren't her real mother and father, she'd grown to think of them that way and loved them just as much. Ruby kept talking to herself trying to focus on anything but how cold and ominous the place felt. She was starting to get some unsettling vibes, every fiber in her being telling her to go back inside right that instant as she approached the dumpster. And she still had a few more bags to go.. With a grunt the girl flipped the lid up and slung it over her shoulder. Then she reached up to close it back down, only to scream and jerk back after seeing what else had been tossed away.

The bodies of the Four Feathers were laying together on the bottom, their throats all having been torn by something. The bloodshed was too great to have been a blade and the wounds looked more like they were caused by being literally ripped open. They were all pale as Death so it was certain they had been disposed of some time ago. Possibly when- No..

"Well I told him he was going to pay for it. I didn't mean the rest of his stupid cronies but I think I did the world an extra few favors."

Ruby shrieked, spinning and grabbing the dingy edge of the open bin as she stepped back from the person that had just talked to her. Where had they even come from? Breathing hard she'd face them, looking up and down at whoever had just snuck up on her. Impossible..

The snow haired female from before was the one, however she was radically different from the last time the brunette laid eyes upon her. Rather than a white dress she was wearing a black gothic blouse and skirt, the ends of the latter extending and tapering at the outsides of her thighs which in turn were covered with black thigh high stockings bedecked with white snowflakes and ending in a pair of black heels. A long imposing cape covered most of her person, typical highly raised collar with the mantle having a plumage of needle-like white spines on the nape of the neck. The piece was black on the outside and white on the inside, fastened at the collar by a silver cross. A most dazzling display of heterochromia met silver, one eye being ice blue with a white pupil and the other being an almost black with a crimson pupil. Those black tattoos were gone and instead of the braids, her platinum hair was done up in a single ponytail that was slightly off-center to the left. From what Ruby could gather, all along this woman had been.. A vampire. Judging by the adornment and the fact she had been in the cafe the entire day without getting sick or burning she was of the utmost highest caliber or damn near to it. Or perhaps a special breed? Maybe had some special item or power?

"Oh how I do love that face. The one of surprise and delectable fear when they see my true visage.. ..What's wrong Ruby? Werecat got your tongue?" She spoke, cupping Ruby's cheek with a silken gloved hand. She knew her name. Those few weeks.. Had she been stalking her? From what Ruby remembered in reading, more powerful vampires took a much different approach to finding targets for draining blood when they could care less about the quantity and more about the quality unlike newbloods. They waited to pick up on a victim that suited their fancy, and followed them for the perfect time to strike.. Anything over several days however was unusual..

All she could do was stare in shock and the aforementioned fear before the vampiress quickly leaned in and whispered 'boo', causing her to smack into the dumpster which in turn made the lid come falling over onto her head. After all she had been leaning rather precariously back away. Ruby clutched her head and cursed, trying to step away from her potential assailant and towards the door. No such luck for as soon as she looked up the woman was already in front of her. This wasn't good. She was trapped. The only other way out was into the street, which there probably wasn't anyone out there that could help her anyway but it was better than staying there and getting sucked dry like a raisin.

Ruby bolted back away again, ignorant of the fact that logically speaking there was no chance of getting away unscathed. Surprisingly the other made no attempt to pursue her and she was almost at the exit until something surged in front of her, forcing her to skid to a halt.

A wall of shadow had risen up from the pavement and filled the space between the adjacent buildings like a screen, preventing Ruby from moving further. Now she was truly imprisoned. Despair vice-gripped her as the clacking sounds of heels echoed through the alleyway, signifying the vampiress' approach. Other than her shaking and trembling Ruby remained still even as they got louder, sucking in a deep breath when they stopped. Then.. Nothing. Nothing at all. The formerly freezing air which the vampire had been giving off was gone now. It was as if she simply disappeared into the night, which Ruby knew better. That intangible wall of nothingness was still present, blocking out the light from the streets and with a loud pop the bulb over the still open doorway shattered, engulfing everything in darkness. Now the girl was terrified. Terrified and also angry that she was being toyed with like a mouse.

Yet the vampiress remained hidden. Probably watching with sick glee as her cornered prey contemplated what it would do next, hoping it'd try and run back inside. Yes.. To trap herself further. The most thrilling part of the hunt was the chase after all, the catch was just the cherry on top. She expectantly waited, sporting a wide grin of pearl white bared fangs when Ruby did just that and broke into a run for the door. Time to end this game.. She'd been waiting long enough for a taste of that exotic sweet blood she could smell just below the surface.. Her body submerged into shadow as if it were water before disappearing.

*slam* The girl practically smashed the door closed, locking it and securing the secondary bolt. That was so incredibly close. There probably went a few years off her life. No more going outside after dark for the next few months. Ruby let out a long sigh, taking a few calming breaths to settle down and eye the remaining few bags in the corner of her eye. Screw that. It could wait. Her sister and dad would understand. Not every monster had coexistence in mind with humankind, so they'd have to see about hiring someone that did to watch over their place from now on with her parents indisposed. Perhaps a Hunter or another monster that could do something about that woman. It was a shame. She was rather pretty, Ruby noted, and rather amiable but likely because of her vampiric charm.

"Would you like some help with your bags?"

She screamed, twisting around and pressing her back up against the door. How?! As far as she could recall she never-

"I don't need an invitation to enter a public place like this, silly. Before you ask." ..Well then. Technically it wasn't public right now but whatever.

"Now.. Just sit still. I promise it'll be over before you know it. If you behave I might even reward you.."

Her voice was tempting, alluring, seductive. Thanks to her vampire half of course. Ruby was motionless as she drew closer, at the last second reaching over for something and swinging her leg. A wooden broom she'd been using to sweep the cafe. The handle was gripped, broken halfway after a quick stomp of her foot and then stabbed right at the undead woman leveled for her heart. After what happened to her parents so many years ago she'd be damned if she didn't fight back or try to take one with her.

Too bad there was an unfathomable degree of speed and strength between the two females. That impromptu made stake was swatted away and sent clattering across the floor as Ruby was pinned against the wall by her neck. Fangs were bared again and slowly drifting for her neck when suddenly the pinned one shouted for her to stop. After all if she was going to die like this couldn't she at least get her killer's name..? It was a crappy attempt to buy time for whatever she could think of but it wasn't a hard decision. Die five seconds from now, or die five minutes from now?

"Killer? Oh dear Ruby I have no plans to kill you, I'm just going to suck away all of your delectable blood and leave you a shriveled husk. Technically you'll die on your own. Yet.. I suppose I could grant you my name at the very least. It's Weiss." Weiss. That actually sounded rather fitting, and the way she said her own name was making her feel inexplicably tingly inside.

"Now behave yourself.. You're going to like what comes next. I could just dig in and take it now but I prefer to get my victims' blood pumping before I start. It makes it so much better wouldn't you know."

Ruby shook her head, not that she had a choice in the matter. The way Weiss was smiling at her was a little too lecherous for her liking and as one hand reached for her stomach the other forced both of her arms up over her head. A forearm with more strength than she had in those arms combined kept them pinned there as fingers flit up and down. First to sever the straps of the apron covering her shirt and then to undo the buttons on her shirt. Then, she noted with a frightened widening of her eyes and a fearful blush of realization the button and zipper on her pants. She wasn't going to- Oh gods.

"Get their pulse racing, their hearts pounding, it enriches the blood. Plus, I did say I'd reward you if you behaved.. Don't worry, I'll be gentle. At first." Ruby's breath caught in her throat, the vampiress having leaned in far too close to invade her 'bubble'. Hey eyes were entrancing, the contact now steadily stealing away her will to fight back or even struggle. That combined with the enchanting tone in her voice easily breaking her will to put up any sort of resistance as a pale hand slid down her waist and into her panties. So close and yet not there.. The girl whimpered, her captor cheerfully refusing to go any lower as she started to lick over her exposed neck and kiss her collar. Then up to press their lips together in a deep kiss.

Her mind lit like fire, her skin tingling at the contact. Weiss' breath was sweet like mint and it filled her senses until she could no longer think straight. Eyes glazing over slightly in defeat it was evident the brunette no longer had any capability to stop her advances, so the forearm was removed in favor of a pair of shadowy bracers that held her wrists to the wall thus freeing the other hand.

"Mmm.. It's so enticing. I can smell it so badly I can taste it.. Your blood, your fear, your.. Arousal."

"N-No. That's not..-"

"Don't fight it Ruby. Give in. I promise I'll make it an unforgettable experience. Trust me. After all what do you have to gain by refusing? There's no escape so why not make the best of it? Who knows, I might even let you go.."

Ruby swallowed. Let her go..? Before she could think or ask further a pale hand pulled up her shirt, revealing her perky C cup breasts which Weiss noted with a bit of annoyance. One, possibly two years her (mortal) junior and yet 'bigger' than her.. Well it's not like she could hold that against her. The black bra holding them back was torn right off and thrown aside, letting them free so she could play with them for a bit more foreplay before starting on the main course.

Over weak protests that were quickly stifled by a short gasp, Weiss got two good handfuls and started squeezing firmly. "I can't believe a child like you is growing up so quickly. You must drink a lot of milk." Ruby might have laughed in any other situation but in this one she could only let out a hard exhale as her nipples were subsequently caught between the knuckles of fore and middle fingers, pinched just enough not to hurt and also tugged somewhat roughly. This torturous cycle of squeezing and pulling went on for a good minute or two until the pale woman stopped, grinning like a cat that got the fish when she took a few sniffs. "Oh.. Already getting that way are we..? You must be secretly wanting this."

Ruby shook her head no, pitifully begging her captor to stop as one hand started to glide down from her breasts to her stomach, then once again past her waist and down below. Only this time she continued, cupping her with her palm and gently caressing her now slick sex. Probably her first experience Weiss thought to herself. Well she'd make sure it would be memorable..

Pressing her fingers slightly in-between her folds with the motions and listening to her soft bursts of breath the teasing stopped as the middle one was inserted to the base, twisting and slowly drawing in and out. Then the index finger joined it shortly after, eliciting louder reactions from Ruby as she shut her eyes and tried to stave off the growing feeling of pleasure. Weiss' hand was moving faster every few seconds and she could feel her prey getting tighter in the process. Wouldn't be much longer until the ring finger was added with the other two, her hand pumping away until Ruby cried out and her insides clamped on her captor's pale hand. Checkmate..

"So quick.. Don't tell me.. Am I really your first..? Oh I'm so honored." Though she did mean it the playful tone in her voce was a harsh reminder that there was no escape from the predicament. She'd be bound until the vampiress got through with her or decided to drain/kill her. If only she'd had some better things on hand than a hastily made stake, or maybe if her sister had been there still..

The feeling of something else pressing into her now soaked nether regions made Ruby twitch and she looked down to see the top of Weiss' alabaster head right there between her thighs, coming down for a quick taste of her nectar. She seemed to like it for she stayed there a good few minutes, alternating with kisses and slow lapping strides of her tongue. All teasing, nothing enough to set her off again. "Hmhmm.. I wonder if the rest of you tastes as good.. I'm about to find out. I can tell your blood is racing, I can hear it.."

True to word thanks to that electrifying if short experience the brunette's heart was pounding, her pulse rapid, her breathing faster, just like the creature had told her. What was coming next.. It had to be the feeding. Weiss stood back up, a few more gentle kisses placed on her victim's neck and collar before she smiled. Her fangs bared, and after getting ahold of Ruby's chin and pushing it away from her target they'd drop.

At first, and only for a split second there was a sharp pain causing Ruby to let out a shout until it subsided into a dull numb feeling that was shortly replaced by.. Pleasure? Something like this shouldn't feel good but it did. The way her lips touched her clavicle, the way her hands were now sliding up and down her sides in a soft caress.. The way her nails were slowly taking apart the remaining pieces of her uniform.. Not that Ruby realized this until she stopped feeding, however long that was.

Now paler than before and looking a little dizzy the girl started to slip, her legs shaking. Thankfully Weiss was there to catch her and lift her back up. "No no no.." She giggled. "I said I'd reward you, and you were a good catch.. I stick to my word after all so relax."

The dimly lit interior of the cafe went black as the other lights were taken out or shut off by a mysterious power emanating from the vampire. Privacy for what was to come. What did she mean by reward? Was she going to turn her? Let her (un)live? Or.. "Up you go Ruby."

Weiss got ahold of the backs of her thighs, picking her up to right about waist height. Convenient for- Oh no. "I think you'll like this. I can do quite a bit of shapeshifting magic with shadows, like my cape for instance. Besides, I'd rather it be me first than perhaps some craven animal like that Winchester boy. Don't you know, there are a lot of dangerous and cruel people roaming these streets.."

She let out dark and malevolent laughter as the bottom of her cape started to twist and extend at one corner, shadows merging and coiling until stretching out into a rather phallic shape. One that even a dazed Ruby recognized and reflexively attempted to press her legs together and deny her attacker entrance. Anything but that. Too bad the vampiress didn't take no for an answer. The high collar split down the middle, each side transforming as well but into spindly fingered and bony arms that hooked right around Ruby's knees to spread her apart and keep her held up. An attempt to grab them made her remember that her wrists were still locked above her head, it was hopeless.

"It's going to hurt a bit at first, but I promise it'll be better before you know it. Just focus on me. I'll be gentle. ..For a little bit." The pale woman's face had actually softened a bit in what looked to be genuine compassion before hardening right back up again with sadistic glee as the shadow tentacle snaked through the air and was poised right next to her entrance. Fearful silver eyes widened and a nervous swallow followed as Weiss placed a hand on her chest. Then.. She started.

In one swift motion the tendril was put up against her wet hole, pressing in just barely to line itself up before violently shoving its way in. The pain was much worse compared to the biting and Ruby let out a strangled yelp, gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut. By some mystic force they were however opened, those contrasting orbs meeting hers and the pain ebbing away as if it'd never been there. Once again her twisted look was replaced by something of concern, perhaps even worry. Weiss had taken on an entirely different demeanor now and the air around her being no longer as frosty as it had been.

"I'm.. Going to start moving now. Just trust me, you won't regret it." She was already regretting it, there were thousands of better ways the brunette could imagine the night having gone but instead an answer was given as silence as the lengthy shadow tentacle started to withdraw, then push back in. It was larger and thicker than the average male and from what she could feel something had formed on its surface after penetrating. What looked like raised nubs from the head to a fair distance down as it slid in and out, bumping against her core every time. First they were short slow thrusts that gradually grew longer and became faster, the wielder of said shadow creation not looking fazed in the slightest and the other girl starting to moan and tighten out of biological reflex. She couldn't help it, Despite hating what this person was doing to her it felt so good.. And unfortunately that good feeling was rapidly rising, her inexperienced body quickly succumbing to the new source of pleasure.

"My my, rather sensitive aren't we? Oh well, I've got to be back by morning anyway. Don't worry though Ruby, I'll take good care of you in the meantime.." One could argue this wasn't good care at all but they'd find it very difficult. Ruby certainly was, her mind starting to lose focus on anything but the person in front of her and that throbbing dark erection inside her that was rapidly pounding away several times per second. It might have lasted all of a minute and then she hit her climax, screaming out and clenching down. Weiss let her ride it out until the wave of pleasure cascaded over, helpless to do nothing but sit there and bask in the ecstacy before she completely withdrew letting some of her love juices drip off onto the floor.

Once those feelings subsided, new ones took their place. Pangs of shame, disgust, despair at having been caught up like a helpless fly in a spider's web. It had also been so easy. She couldn't fight like her sister or her parents. Ruby had started to cry when the vampiress leaned forward to lock eyes, then lips as her hands found their way up to cup her cheeks. "Shhh.. Don't. It'll all be over soon. Don't fret, just enjoy it."

The girl was speechless, incapable of more than ragged breathing as her body was taken from the wall and set down on the nearest table face up. Not again. ..Though despite the situation she supposed it wasn't terrible. Weiss was rather attractive and she seemed to really care for her sake. No, bad thoughts. What this woman was doing was wrong, yet.. Something inside her felt strange and she wasn't entirely sure if it was just her natural charm as a vampire any more. Like some sort of twisted Stockholm love Syndrome.

"Hope you're ready, 'cause this next part is going to be wild." Came that sadistic but alluring tone as other parts of the black and white cape started to distort. Another sexual tendril formed, this one plainer and smaller than the first along with two normal ones. The latter each wrapped around one of her breasts, the tips laying on her hardened nipples like someone's fingertips on analog sticks as the former snaked its way down to where the other was. Its destination not her first hole though but the second, her face filled with apprehension and uncertainty when a blazing hot feeling consumed her rear. It had gone in without warning and seemed to be doing something to her as the other thrust back in as well, the two of them pushing in as far as they could go. Safely anyway.

"How does it feel? Being attacked from all sides like this? Ready or not, here I come.." Weiss giggled, at once all four of her dark creations getting to work. Ruby's breasts were constantly squeezed by the coils, tips flicking and rubbing as she could feel the two insertions pumping back and forth in rhythm.

"N-No.. Haah~ Stop.."

"Oh? Found your voice? Or not. That's fine. Listening to your lustful cries is enough. Although I think I'm starting to feel a little frisky as well.."

Weiss was watching her violation with a look of longing now, her right hand unconsciously having drifting down into her own skirt. All it took was Ruby's next and almost immediate orgasm to start her 'administrations', hand sliding back and forth as she closed her eyes. Though the brunette would have gotten nowhere fast if she tried to use that to her advantage. Even with her arms now free and legs never bound she made no attempt to try and stop whatever was being done to her. After all, why bother? Weiss was right. There was no escape and it did feel really good..

That was when she fell, metaphorically speaking. Her face which had been contorted as if in pain before was now slowly stretching into a lust filled smile, those negative feelings from before dying out completely. Something the vampiress noticed and kicked her arousal up a few notches. The shadows never stopped their assault, leading the ensnared girl to subsequent and repeated climaxes over and over for the next few minutes. Eventually the other would get to that point as well, clearly getting off on the display. "Ha.. I'm almost there too.." Weiss gasped. At her command the two feelers from her cape grew what looked like small suckers that latched on to Ruby's nipples, clasping down like nursing animals and pulling. At the same time the other two tentacles started to switch things up, each striking alternatively wth their piston movements becoming even faster.

Both of them hit their final peak at the same time, filling the cafe with moans of pure ecstacy. Ruby even arched her back and gripped the sides of the tables as she screamed, rocking and groaning until the very end. Or at least what she thought was the end. To her shock after a few seconds reprieve they started moving again and she quickly dropped back down on the table, her strength being ripped away when she had tried to prop herself up on her elbows.

"You're not going anywhere.. Not until I'm through. Don't worry though. I won't let you die. I had planned to but.. Your blood is so sweet, I think I'm going to get addicted. I can't afford to lose a morsel as delicious as you Ruby."

To anyone else that would have sounded incredibly stalker-y and creepy but to her, it was a large relief. Though the way Weiss said that.. It was almost like she actually cared for her. What had happened to the wicked hunter from before? If it weren't for the bombardment of pleasure waves distracting her Ruby would have been able to contemplate these things more, but as it were the other woman seemed to be bent on playing with her the whole night.

It wouldn't be until a half hour later when she passed out from sheer bliss that the 'violation' stopped. When she noticed that her new toy had become unconscious a broad smile stretched across her pale face, tentacles withdrawing and dispersing into black wisps. What to do, what to do. Couldn't just leave her in the shop. Well she could but for some reason she was feeling rather considerate at the moment so after a few minutes of deliberation..

 **...**

 ***the next morning***

 **...**

Ruby awoke with a start, the light streaming through the windows making her feel uncomfortably and unusually hot. She jumped up and immediately drew the blinds by them closed before looking left and right, realizing dawning on her.

She was back home apparently, having been put safe and sound in her bed and fully dressed in her pajamas with her things in a pile by the lamp. Along with a note. What had happened..? Everything felt so fuzzy. And her body ached. Ached like it'd been put through the wringer. Especially around her hips and between her legs. She also felt really thirsty for some reason. Then she remembered. Last night after closing at the Xiao Long Cafe. She had been finishing closing up shop when..

Oh that's right. That cute girl that had been hanging out for the past two weeks. Weiss. As it turned out she had been a vampire. After coming out to find the dead bodies of the Four Feathers she'd chased Ruby around in a little game of cat and mouse, then holed her up inside and pretty much raped her. Her would-be attacker was rather affectionate and caring however, then again maybe that's just how vampires were. A rather short glance at the note that had been left which came from who else but the vampiress herself answered the questions that had been running through her mind.

Basically Weiss had cleaned up the mess they made so nothing would look suspicious, and taken the brunette home and put her in bed. Not that it was very far, within walking distance easily. She also.. Would be coming back. 'How about this Friday after work? I can come pick you up if you're alone, or come see you at home after everyone's asleep~'

Ruby set the note down and paled. She had a big problem on her hands now.

* * *

 _Oh my frickin' cheesus crust dude(tte)(s). Sorry for the long ass wait but stuff happened. Mostly me screwing around and playing games. I got the DLC for Super Smash Bros (3DS), I got Project X Zone 2, and Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest. I so want Birthright and Revelations though._

 _Also we had some stuff to deal with at work. Had a freakin' SABOTEUR wreck all our shit! Cut some of our lead lines, slashed some of the tires on some of the joints, cut one of our guy's satellite cables, wrecked the box in one of our bosses' campers so now her AC system and power's all screwed up, all four tires on the Swinger got popped so it took some time to call up Miami Tire and get spares and fix all the crap that jackwagon messed up. Seriously I have no idea what his deal was really but too long of story to get into here. He's lucky too._

 _But now we're back in the company headquarters in good ol' Florence, South Carolina! Goodbye bipolar Florida weather! Seriously it rained while we were taking down the Merry Go Round and it SUCKS being up on top of that thing in the rain. Already greasy and slippery as it is. Anyway we're on sorta vacation until the main season starts up so that's more time to write and play some vidya gaems! I want to have the first chapter of the sequel of this done by.. Maybe Thursday. Or Friday at most._

 _Oh and credit to LegolasDragonRanger for letting her character Leo have a cameo, there are a few others in the restaurant as well but Scorpio (mine) and Leo are from a roleplaying house we have on RoB called the House of the Zodiac so.. Yeah._

 _*sets aside this section to just fanboy over how awesome Fire Emblem Fates is so far and rambles for like three hours*_

 _I think that's everything.. Oh wait nope. Again sorry for the wait, and you can either let this end here or tune in for the sequel when it gets posted! Things get better I swear, it'll be more (mutual) romance in the future instead of what happened there. There's also a side story with Yang and another character planned but that won't be until after this is done and in the future._

 _Also, this is like, my first lemon writing evar and if it sucks that's why. I don't really plan to write many of them and the lemon scenes won't really be a big focus unless for plot reasons (I got an interesting one planned with Sun and Blake called Rough, which has to do with the mystery of feline Faunus having rough tongues or not) so anything I do will be PWP if that. I might have also rushed this a tiny bit because it's way overdue but I made sure to proofread and touch up. Still if I slipped and missed anything or whatever let me know._

 _Now I'mma go take a goddam nap while listening to some Sabaton (Ghost Division fuck yeah) because we just rode from Florida to South Carolina and that's a long jump buddy. Not as long as some trips we've had/take but still._

 _Inspectre Offline._


	2. Update On Sequel

Inspectre Onli- Yeah no time for my A/N gimmick. The first chapter of the sequel to this story is UP. Just though y'all (IE the followers) might wanna know! Peacizzle my homizzles.


End file.
